A Bored Queen, Return of the Red Ninja!
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: Serenity decides to have some fun, Usagi Style!
1. Chapter 1

Serenity walked alone in the Palace hallway. It had been 4 days since her husband, _King Endymion _had gone on a 7 day state visit to Planet _Kinmoku _and he had taken _Samll Lady Usagi _along for the trip, which left Serenity all alone at the palace. Originally, it was Serenity that had been invited to go, it was even Queen Seiya who had invited her personally to visit. But after an incident that had occurred when she had visited Earth ( _She tried to seduce Serenity)_ Endymion thought it best that he went instead of her, to which Serenity happily agreed to. She did not want to be in the same room with Seiya after what she had tried to do. But with both her husband and daughter gone, Serenity was feeling a bit lonely, not to mention, a bit bored. She would have spent time with her shenshi, but they were all busy with their families. Even the _'Exiled'_ Shenshi as they were calling them selves now, were busy with their own things. Nyanko was busy studying to be the next priestess at the _Hikawa Jinja_, Reiko was engrossed in another painting and when she was like this, it was no use trying to talk to her, because chances are, she would not hear you. Solaria would have more than likely to enjoy the Queens company, but she was too busy enjoying the company of one of the palace maids that she had met just a few weeks ago , and Tomomi was not available because she and her husband were now busy taking care of their newly born daughter, _Hoshiko._ As for Luna, Artemis, and Diana, they were on a family vacation so they were not even in the palace to begin with.

Serenity could have tried to spend the day with one of her friends and their families, but she thought better of it, thinking that it would make her look needy for attention, and she did not like that thought. So for the last 3 days, she'd had been trying to keep her self busy, to keep her mind occupied, but so far she had little success. She tried every thing from trying to paint a picture her self, which looked like something that a 5 year old would do, to trying to learn how to cook, which ended with her making something that not even she would eat, as well as a small stove fire. The only thing that would break her sour mood, were the messages that she would get from her husband every evening, but it was only 11 o'clock in the morning, which means that she would have to wait another 8 long agonizing hours to get to hear from her beloved "_Mamo-cham"_ and even then, she would have to wait another 4 days before he came home, which dampened her mood even more. But when he did, she was going to make sure that they made up for lost time together with some serious '_cuddling' _that night. As she walked, she then decided to head to her personal 'vault' at the top of the palace. The vault in question was in reality, just a room where she kept all of her old belonging from when she was just known as _Usagi Tsukino/ Sailor Moon. _The king also had a similar room for all his old belongings as well, but it was hers that had the most items. In there was every thing, from her old school uniforms, to her wedding gown, as well as a number of photos of her and all her friends back when they were just teens. There were even some picture of her with her parents and her brother as a family.

As she looked around, she could not help but to smile, as all those memories began to flood back to her. Every thing there had a story to tell, from her first drivers permit, to her first speeding ticket, to even those bunny ears and hand cuffs that she wore when she and her husband first spent the night together. Her body tingled at that memory. As she walked around, one picture caught her eye, it was of when she and her friends had decided to go trick or treating one Holloween and they had taken a then 12 year old Hotaru with them. Since it was Hotaru's first Holloween with them, they had decided to all wear costumes and get into the spirit of things. They had all gone out on their costumes, Ami was a nurse, Minako was a super model and even Haruka got in on the act and went as _'The Stig'_ from her favorite show "_Top Gear._" But it was her costume that got her attention, for standing in the center of photo was a then 17 year old Usagi and she was dressed as a Red Ninja. Serenity smiled at the image of her self, she had originally wore that costume when Mamoru had chose to stay at Rei place while his appartment was being cleaned up after they had trashed it, thinking there was a fire. This did not sit well with her , so she decided to spy on them to make sure that nothing happened between them. Luckily, nothing did. But after that, the only other time that she wore that costume was on that Holloween night.

As Serenity continued to look at the picture, she could not help but to think how much fun she had as the 'Legendary' Red Ninja. Creeping around all stealthy like and what not and just having a good time. But alas, she no longer that red ninja suit for it was lost when " The Big One" went down, meaning that the Red Ninja could never return and even if it was not lost, she was Queen now and she had to be as responsible as one. But then again, she was the Queen. She could do any thing she wanted if she chose to and since most of her official duties were done for the day, she had a free afternoon and since all of her friends were busy, she doubted that any of them would miss her for a few hours. With a cute smile, she closed her eyes and used her crystal to change her clothes. When she opened her eyes, she checked herself out in a near by mirror on the wall and she had to admit to herself, she looked cute. With a nod of approval , she struck a pose and with that, she left the room with a speed, her long blond pigtails whipping around behind her back.

The Crystal Palace was about to get a visit from the _Legendary Red Ninja..._


	2. Chapter 2

" _The Red Ninja prowls the night in search of all those that might want to bring harm to this noble home." Serenity _said as she crept down the deserted palace hall dressed as her other alter ego, _" The Red Ninja." " For, it is the duty of the Red Ninja to protect the good occupants of this palace from all that want to do evil." _She continued to narrate for her self. Making her way to the lower levels from her vault at the top of the palace, moving with the stealth and swiftness of an real ninja, making sure not to gain the attention of the palace staff that were there and so far, no one had. Then again, who could tell when a ninja had passed them? " _The Red Ninja is brave, the Red Ninja is fearless,but most of all..." _she was about to finish when she heard her stomach growled, "_ she is hungry"_she said sheepishly. It was after 12 p.m. And that means it was time for lunch in the palace. Normally, the Queen would never forget such an important engagement as lunch time, especially when it was her dear friend 'Mako-chan' cooking it. She would normally be the first one in line to get some of her friends food and today was Friday, which ment that it was 'Curry Chicken and rice' day and it was the Queens favorite. She could have just changed back to her "regal" self and head down to one of the lunch rooms and gotten her some of her friends coveted meal but alas, it was now minutes to 1 and that ment that lunch time was over. As queen, she could have had lunch any time she wanted, but as the _Red Ninja_... she thought that it would be more fun is she sneaked down to the kitchen and "Ninja" some of her friends food, her self.

The kitchen it self was one of the biggest and busiest rooms of the palace and considering that it had to serve the 2100+ palace staff and their families on a 24 hour basis, it had to be. It was also the domain of one of the queen's closes friend and Shenshi, Makoto, for she was not only the queen's protector, but also the palace head cook. Even though she had her own bakery in Crystal Tokyo, Makoto rather prefer to cook at the palace seeing that she had more things in here to cook/play around with than at her and her husbands little bakery. Makoto loved to cook and she was willing to share with any one who would take the time to try her food and her kitchen was open to any one who wanted to learn how to cook, themselves. There was only one rule that every one had to follow when they were in the kitchen: _**Never, ever interfere with the head cook's personal fridge!**_ For it was where Makoto would keep all the deserts she would make for every one to enjoy after dinner as well as it was where she kept her personal meal for her enjoyment. The last person who had ignored that sacred rule of the kitchen, was held down by Makoto herself and had all of their hair shaven off. Luckily, Minako's hair grew back to its full length within a month. After that, no one ever dared to touch that fridge again, no even Serenity would even dare to break that rule, unless she wanted her trade mark odangos to be shaven off, the rule applied to every one in the palace. The threat of being attacked by the Shenshi of Thunder and having ones hair shaven off was more than enough to deter any one from breaking in to the "_Forbidden Fridge"_ but for the _Red Ninja, _it was all the more reason not to get caught.

With all the stealth that came with being a ninja ( kind of) she entered the palace kitchen, undetected. Luckily for her, said kitchen was empty since the cooking staff had gone for their lunch after serving the rest of the palace their lunch. From her hiding spot , which was inside one of the air vents that hung from ceiling, she stuck her head out to see if there was anyone still In there, her long blond tendrils hanging from her head almost to the floor...

"_The Red Ninja scouts the area to see if there are any evils that might prevent her from obtaining the sweet treats that is Mako-chan's cooking" _she narrated for her self, as she shifted her eyes side to side. She saw no one, " _The Red Ninja senses no threat, she can now enter the forbidden fridge and gain the sweet treats. For when she does this, she will be able to protect this palace and the treats in the fridge will enable her to do this."_

Then, she jumped down from the ventilation and made her way to the fridge, ducking behind what she could, when she could to prevent from herself from being seen by anyone in that empty room. After a few moments, she came apon the forbidden fridge which held the sweet treats inside. The fridge itself was no different than the other fridges in the kitchen, it was made by the same company that made all the other fridges in the palace, _Inufan Industries,_and was made for the sole duty of preserving food for future enjoyment. The only real difference that could be seen, was a small yellow sign that was placed on it by Makoto herself that read both in English and Japanese : **OFF LIMITS!** and a another small sign that said _**"THIS MEANS YOU, SERENITY!"**_ on it. But Serenity was not the one that was planing to plunder from it, for it was the Red Ninja that had plans to do so. Carefully, she opened the fridge door, trying not to make a sound which could alert any "_evil forces" _to her presence. When she finally got the doors open, she was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

In side the fridge, were shelves full of cakes, pies, doughnuts, candies and all other sorts of goodies. She could feel her mouth begin to water at the sight of all those sweets, but she had to be careful. One major deal about ninjas was that they were stealthy and she had to be careful so that what ever she took, it would go un-noticed by Makoto and her long golden locks would be safe. But as she looked, she soon realized that this was not going to be easy, every thing just looked soooo good. She thought that she would never find any thing that she could take and the Red Ninja would go hungry, that is until she saw a small black cake that was hidden at the back of on of the shelves. The cake itself was not an impressive looking cake, compared to the other works of art that were there and at first glance, most people would just avoid it. But seeing that it was in this fridge, it must have been something that Makoto had made and any thing that Mako-chan made had to be good. The only thing that really had her puzzled, was the fact that it was not as flamboyant as the others, but she did not care. She began to devour said cake with her normal relish and within moments, she had eaten all of it. Just as she expected the cake was delicious, testament to Mako-chans skill as a cook. The only thing that she could find wrong with the cake, was that it tasted a bit different than a normal cake, but she just thought that Makoto was trying something new. When she was done, she took the plate that had the cake on it and place it to wash in a heap of dirty dishes in the sink. She closed the fridge door and made her way back to the air vent and vanished it to it.

A few minutes later, Makoto entered the kitchen and she was not alone, for with her was one of the palaces foreign workers...

" Thank you for letting me keep my cake in your fridge, Makoto-san." the young woman said, as she walked along side the tall, green eyed cook,

" Don't mention it, just remember the deal that we had, I let you keep the Black Cake your mother sent from Trinidad until you can get your fridge fixed and I get to taste it." she said with a smile.

" Alright, alright, you'll get your taste, but be warned, it's not for every one." she giggled, as they approached Makoto's personal fridge. But when they opened it, they were shocked by what they saw...

" Where is it? I knew I had it in here." Makoto gasped.

"What's wrong?" the young woman asked,

" The cake, it's gone!"

" Gone, how is that possible. I thought yuh say that no one does go in here?" She asked, her accent becoming evident in the speech.

" They don't, not if they know what's good for them." Makoto replied, remembering the threat that given about touching her fridge.

The 2 women just stood there, unsure of how a Cake could just vanish from a fridge that no one was allowed in to. They just decided to check with the palace _S.T.A.R.U._ To see who could be responsible for tampering with the Forbidden Fridge.

Little did they know, they had become the first victims of the _Red Ninja's _hijinks, and they would not be the last...

_A/N: Black Cake is also called Rum cake. And it is delicious!_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! smut!

Serenity/_The Red Ninja_ crawled through the air vents of the palace, just a few minutes ago she had "Ninja" her self a cake from Makoto's 'Forbidden Fridge' and she had eaten every bit of it. Even though she liked the cake, she had to admit that for a cake, it tasted rather oddly for there was some strong ingredient that she could identify. But what ever it was, it tasted very bitter and had a strange after taste. As she crawled, she began to break in to fits of giggles and she did not know why, she began. Then, she began to feel a bit woosy and she began to to giggle a bit louder, '_What's(giggle) what's happening (giggle) to me? ( giggle)"_ she thought to her self. All of a sudden, the air vent she was in vanished and a tunnel of bright flashing colors took it's place, all of which entranced the Red Ninja. Then out of no where, an object that resembled an old telephone that had a small flashing blue light on it as well as the word 'POLICE' written on the top of it came flying past, almost hitting her. The Red Ninja, in her woosy state did the only thing that she could think of at this time... She began to hum the theme song for "_Doctor Who." _The last thing she remembered, was the image of David Tennant's head coming at her and the next thing she knew, she was picking her self off the vent floor and every thing was back to normal. '_I think I have been watching too many of Haruka's old DVD's" _she thought to her self. After swearing to return all of Haruka's '_Doctor Who'_ DVD's, The Red Ninja continued on her mission.

As she made he way, she began to hear something. At first, she could not make it out, but as she listen more to it, she soon realized that it sounded like heavy breathing. She slowly began to be frightened, she thought that there was something that was in the vents with her and by the sound it was making, it was not human! The sweat began to run down her fore head, ' _What did I get my self in to? There probably some flesh eating Yoma in the vents and it want's to eat ME!" _she thought as she began to panic. She would always dismiss Small Lady's claims that there was some monster hiding in her closet when she was smaller, but now, she was beging to think that her daughter's claims might be true. Even though she was frightened, she still remembered that she still had the power of her Silver Crystal at her disposal and with that thought in mind, she began to calm down. She continued to listen to the deep breathing sound, trying to determine where it was coming from so that she could be ready to defend herself. But then she soon realized that the sound was not moving at her, as a matter a fact, it was not moving at all! It just seemed to be originating from one spot. Being the "Fearless" Red Ninja that she was, she moved rather carefully in the direction of the sound. As she moved, the sound became louder and louder meaning that she was getting close to the source. Soon, the heavy breathing as joined by some soft moaning and gasp, Serenity could only wonder what in the world that could be making such a sound.

Finally, she came up to a small opening in the vent and a light shown through it."_This is where it's coming from."_ she thought to her self. Slowly, she crept up to the opening preparing for the worst. She she jumped back when she heard, what she thought was a scream coming from the vent, but she could not run, as far as she knew there could be some one in trouble and she would not be able to live with herself if she left them to suffer an unknown, but possibly horrible fate. She began to creep back up to the opening, ready to jump in and save any one in trouble. She eased up to the vent, slowly moved her head in to to see who was in trouble... "_Oh your so deep"_... and flew back on to the side of vent with a audible thud.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her face was as red as her Ninja suit and she could not move! "_The...the Red... Ninja (cough) has deemed this part of the palace safe from all evil. Now she shall move to another part of the palace to... to protect it, yea that's right."_ she said softly and in a flash, she was on the move again, trying to get the image of what she had just seen and what she had just heard. Her face still red. Meanwhile back in said room...

"Michi, did you hear something?"

" No I didn't, just shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes my love, mmmmmm!"

**_A/N: LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL YOU PEEPING TOMS... KEEP IT UP AND YOU MIGHT SEE SOMETHIG THAT YOU DID NOT WHISH TO SEE! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Naoko Takeuchi park_ was one of the more beautiful parks in all of Crystal Tokyo, as well as one of the largest. Part of the massive park was in fact, apart of the palace grounds and was not uncommon to see the royal family, as well as the families of her court enjoying the beauty of the park. The park itself was founded by Queen Serenity herself years ago, as a gift to the citizens of the city as a 'thank you' for all the lobe and support they had given both her and her family over the years. As a result, the people of of the city went to great strives to keep the park as clean and serene as possible. Over the years, it had become a popular venue for a number of functions, from the Queen's annual Birthday party, to the annual Spring Festival held by the Royal Family's Spiritual Adviser and friend, Rei. It was even the selected venue for when a certain shenshi of the Galaxy and one of the palace's engineer got married. But today, the park was quiet and the only persons there were some families enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that the park gave off... as well as where a certain member of the Royal Family, in a red ninja suit chose to 'Patrol' next.

It was now day 2 of the Red Ninja's visit to the Crystal Palace, the day before she had not only manage to sneak away some food Makoto's "Forbidden Fridge" but she also got to see 2 certain Shenshi engaged in, ahem, certain activities. 'Haruka is a lot more developed than I thought.' she thought to herself as she began to blush a bit at the memory. Of course that was yesterday, after her little adventure in the palace's air ventilation system, she went back in her room where she received her nightly call from Endymion from his trip and after that, she went to bed. The next morning, she got up with one really bad head ache and she did not know why. The last time she have had a head ache that bad, was the morning after she and her friends went to that party where she got "sick" off that "juice" she drank. But the weird thing was that she did not remember having any sort of drink of that sort. The other weird thing was that she had another dream that ended with the image of David Tennant's head coming at her. After returning all of Haruka's 'Doctor Who' DVD's , she then went about her task of being Queen. But by 11 am she was done for the day and again, she was bored. It did not take long for her to once again dawn her alter ego, _The Red Ninja _and go out to 'Protect' the good people of the palace.

Now here she was, up in a tree in a park in which she named after her favorite magna artist, "_The Red Ninja scans this peaceful park, named after the great Naoko Takeuchi, for any evil ninjas that may want to do evil to the peace loving citizens of this fair city."_she said to her self. As she scanned the park, she could not help but to feel a bit of pride. This was the most beautiful park in all of Japan and quite possibly , the whole world and she was responsible for it's coming in to being. She then heard something, it sounded like someone was crying. Being the good 'ninja' that she was, she swinged down from her spot on the tree branch and headed twords the direction of the sound. After a few minutes, she came up to the edge of _Kotono Mitsuishi_ lake and there she saw a little girl with long brown hair and she was crying. The Red Ninja jumped in front of her, surprising the little girl quite a bit. She leand down and said, "_No need to fear, for I am the Red Ninja. Protector of good and the enemy of evil! Tell me, why are you sad little one?"_

The girl just stopped crying a bit and looked up at the ninja. She was a little frightened at first at the sight of her, but hearing her voice made her feel at ease. She sniffed and said, " My (sniff) my ball, I was playing with it when some mean boys came and took it from me. They would not give it back to me and then (sniff) they threw it in to the lake." she began to cry again.

Serenity could not help but get a little mad, who could be so mean that they would want to cause pain to some one else for there own enjoyment. She just looked into the eyes of the girl and said, " _Do not be sad, for I , The Red Ninja shall see to it that you will get you a new ball as well as make those 2 bullies pay for the wrongs they have done." _and with that, she was off, leaving the little girl stand there alone wondering just who was the red ninja.

Running as fast as the wind ( or at least, as fast as she could run.) the Red Ninja made her way to a small shed that was at the edge of the park, near the Palace. As she came up to the shed, she changed back into the Queen form and entered a code into the small key board that was on the left side of the door, the code in question was one the Queen knew that no one would ever guess... "_M-A-M-O-C-H-A-N"_ she typed in, in which the computer chimed signaling that it the correct code and the door opened. The shed in question, was used to store all of the items that the royal family and their court would use for when they had their day out at the park. Items such as kites, picnic blankets, bikes and balls of all types. Serenity looked around and found a ball that looked liked the one that the girl had lost. She took the ball and transforming back into her Ninja form, exited the shed and made her way back to the little girl at the lake.

" Thank you for getting me another ball, nice lady!" the small girl said, happily holding on to the new ball that she had gotten.

"_The Red Ninja is always happy to help some one in need, especially when she get to see the happy smiles of a greatful public. But now, The Red Ninja needs your help in finding those 2 boys that threw your ball in to the lake and make them pay for what they had done, will you help me?"_ she asked. The small girl nodded with a smile and with that, they were off.

2 boys were walking along the edge of the lake. One had on a pair of blue genes with matching blue jacket and a black T-shirt, the other had on a red jersey with black ¾ pants and a gray baseball cap on his head and both of them were in their early teens. As they walked, they laughed and talked about what they had done during the day. From scaring some of the swans that lived in the lake, to stealing some apples from one of the apple trees that were in the park and most recently, taking that girls ball , throwing it in to the lake and making her cry. They were in the proses of planing another act when they saw the same girl from earlier standing in front of them...

" Oh look, it's the little cry baby from the lake!" the first one said," why are you not running home to mama baby?"

" Maybe she wants us to take away that new ball that she has," the other one said pointing at the new ball that she had in her hands, " Maybe we should take it, such a nice toy should not be in the hands of such a little runt!"

" You'll be sorry, you better apologize for throwing my ball in the lake , you stupid big bullies or else!" the little girl said, there was no trace of fear in the voice as she spoke.

" Who are you calling 'stupid' you little bi*ch?" the first one said. They were about to advance on her,when they were both pulled back by some one, and when they looked to see who it was, they saw a tall figure with 2 long pig tails, wearing a red ninja suit and although they could not see her face, they could clearly see her deep blue eyes peering down at them with a angry look.

" Who... who are you?" the first one stuttered out. Frightened by this unknown woman.

"_Who am I? I am the Red Ninja! Protector of good and the enemy of evil! Why did you take this girls ball and throw it in to the lake?" _she said, still stairing down the 2.

"We.. we were just having a little fun, y... you know." the second one said with a nervous chuckle. But by the look on the woman's face, she was not amused...

" _The 2 of you should be ashamed of your selves! Making this little girl cry for your amusement. I have hake a mind to chop off your heads for what you did!"_ she said as she reached for her " blade" on her back. When the 2 saw this, they began to cry,

"WERE SORRY! PLEASE, WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"they pleaded." Any thing?" she asked.

" ANY THING!" they yelped back, "Just don't kill us!"

"_Well... I think there is a way that you can make it up to her."_

Hours latter, both the Red Ninja and the girl were on the shore of the lake watching the 2 boys from earlier fumble around in a small boat. Both trying in vain to retrieve the same ball they had thrown in the lake. Both the ninja and the girl could not help but to laugh at the 2 fell in the lake.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl said.

"_It was my pleasure, for it is the mission of the Red Ninja to help those in need."_

"You weren't really going to cut off their heads were you?"

"_No. That 'Blade' on my back is fake, but it's our little secret o.k.?"_ The red ninja said with a smile. The girl just smiled and nodded. " _Don't worry about those 2 , they will never cause trouble again for you or for any one else. Now, I must go, for there is evil a foot and the Red Ninja must prevent them from harming others. Farewell !" _and with that, she jumped back in to the trees and was off.

The girl could just watch as the 'Ninja' swaug away and wounder just who the red ninja really was and thank her for her help...


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was now beginning to set over the city of Crystal Tokyo, as a lone figure stood at the edge of the massive lake in _Naoko Takeuchi park_. She had on a simple light blue dress with low heel shoes on her feet and her beautiful blue-green hair was done up in a small pony tail. In front of her, was a painting that she had spent the better part of the day completing. Normally, she would be at her art school either teaching a class, or playing her violin for any one that would care to listen, but today Michiru decided to go out doors and paint out side for a change and right now, she was putting the final touches on her latest master piece. To most that would have seen her, they would have though that she was painting a picture of the Crystal Palace that was clearly visible from her vantage point, or even of the lake that was now the color of the sun as it began to set. But her painting was not of any of those things, what was being created in front of her, was a simple bowl of fruit that she had placed in front of her, with the setting sun and the lake as the back round. She chose to do a painting of this simple bowl of fruit because she thought she needed to paint something different other than her normal landscapes and portraits that she normally did and right now, she could not be any happier. Just standing there, brush in hand and just creating an image of something so simple.

But she had to rap this up quickly and soon, it was getting late and she had to get home and start dinner for not only her lover and their family, but also for Tomomi , David and their daughter, Hoshiko, who were coming over as well. But she did not have much to do again, just a few minutes again and her latest master piece would be completed. As she was about to make her final brush stroke, she realized that she need to get some more yellow paint to complete the painting, but all of her supplies were back in her car which was a good distance from the lake. She could of just packed her things up and complete it the next day, but there was no telling if the light would as perfect the next day as is it was today and she did not like the idea of leaving a painting unfinished. So a bit of grumbling, she placed her brush and what not on the ground and made her way back to her car.

But as she did this, she did not realize that she was setting her self up to become the _Red Ninja's_ next victim...

"_The Shenshi of the Oceans has left her post, leaving her bowl of tasty fruits undefended. A critical error, for the bowl as well as it's contents shall become the Red Ninja's new prize." _she said, as she watched Michiru walk away from her painting.

She had been watching her from the safety of some trees for quite some time, she had came apon the shenshi just a couple of hours ago as she was engrossed with here painting. Serenity could not help but to shudder ,the memory of what she had seen Michiru doing with Haruka a when she was 'patrolling' the palace air vents just a couple days ago was still fresh in her mind. 'I had no idea that Michiru could put her leg behind her head like that.' she grimaced at that thought. As she sat there in her hiding place, she began to contemplateher next act as the Red Ninja, which happened to involve Michiru's bowl of fruit. Even though she had not missed lunch this time today, she was starting to get a little hungry again and was about to head back to the palace to get her self something to eat, but when she saw that Michru was in the park and she had a bowl of fruit with her, she thought it would be more fun to 'Ninja' the bowl from the Shenshi of the Sea, than it was to go all the way back to the palace and get something.

But she had to be more careful this time a round, seeing that Michiru had the _Deep Aqua Mirror_, she could easily tell that it was Serenity that had taken it. So she had to think this out in such a way that there could be now way that she could tell that it was her that had done the deed. So for the hour and a half, the Red Ninja had been hiding out in the trees, all the while planing on how to gain the fruits in the bowl and with Michiru now heading back to her car, the Red Ninja now had her chance to strike.

When she was sure that the coast was clear and that Michiru was far enough away, she made her way through the tree canopy until she was on a branch that was directly above over the bowl that contained her latest prize. She then slowly lowered her self upside down to the fruit bowl until she was just inches above it, " _The Red Ninja shall now enjoy the offering that was made by the Honorable Shenshi of the Ocean. Her gift is duly welcomed." _she said as the reached down and picked up an juicy red apple and smiled happily at her new found gain._ " The Red Ninja shall now enjoy." _she pulled down her mask, opened her mouth, took a big bite out of the apple... and spitted it all out!

"_Gah... WAX! (cough) who in the world would paint a bowl full of wax fruit?"_ she exclaimed, as she continued to spit out the fake apple, almost choking on it and the rest of it to the ground.

As she hung there trying in vain to get the wax taste out of her mouth, she heard someone approaching her. Thinking fast, she pulled herself back up into the tree line and quickly moved away from the area and back to the palace. At this point, Michiru had returned from her car with her painting supplies in hand. As she came up to her painting she noticed that one of the apples had fallen on the ground, but when she bent down to pick it up, she noticed that someone had taken a big bite out of it. All she could do was smile as she thought to herself, "well, that didn't take long. I hope she's not too upset that I tricked her."

She could not help but to giggle a bit as she placed the apple back in the bowl and proceeded to complete her painting.


	6. Chapter 6

_King Endymion _sat in his private suite on board the royal shuttle "_Serenity One"_ which was named after his wife. He had just spent almost a week on a state visit to planet Kinmoku at the invitation of the planet's head of state, _Queen Seiya._ Queen Seiya herself was the daughter of Princess Kakyuu, an old friend of Serenity and she was named after one of Kakyuu's most loyal Shenshi, Seiya Kou _a.k.a Sailor Star-Fighter. _The official reason for the state visit, was to celebrate the 10 years of diplomatic and trade relations between the 2 planet, but both Serenity and Endymion knew the real reason why Seiya invited her in the first place. Apparently, the Queen of Kinmoku did not only have Star-Fighter's name, but also her/his crush on a certain blond, blue eyed Queen that had odangos on her head.

This first became evident when she had visited Earth some years ago and all through her visit, she always somehow managed to slip herself in between the king and queen of earth when ever they were walking together. But things really got out of hand when Seyia invited Serenity to talk alone one night in her quarters and when Serenity got there, she found her in a VERY reviling black nighty and she had a bottle of red wine on the table with 2 wine glasses in her hand. Serenity knew very well what Seyia really wanted to do and it involved both of them doing something that only Haruka and Michiru knew very much about! It was only when Seiya left to go back to her home world did Serenity tell her husband and her court about what had happened that night and it was only when that Serenity told Endymion that hunting down and killing her was a bad idea did Endymion calm down, while the others just got a good laugh out of it.

That was the reason why he decided to take _Small Lady _along with him on this trip, he knew that he could never do such a thing while his daughter was around. But he had to admit, the look on Seiya's face when she saw King Endymion standing there with his daughter instead of Serenity made him a little happy. But know, he was on his way back to Earth with his daughter in tow and he could not be any happier. The trip to Kinmoku had been a success, they had signed a number of new agreements and assured each other that trade between each would only grow in the next fiscal year. The only thing that he had to worry about now, was Serenity damaging him when she tackled him to the ground when he got home. Which would be in a few hours, so he would have more than enough time to prep himself for Serenity's famous body slam when it came. But he would have to endure it, cause when they got back to their room, he knew that she would vigorously welcome him home in her own way. That thought alone made him smile even more.

As he sat there, a call came in on the suite's private com line. He pressed the small green box that was on the touch screen in front of him and no sooner had he done this, the image of the Shenshi of Time came on the screen,

" Setsuna-san, how are you?" The king asked his friend.

" Your Majesty," she said with a slight bow," I am fine."

" You know Setsuna, you don't have to call me 'Your Majesty' every time we talk, or bow to me every time we meet. It makes me feel old."

" I'm sorry your maje... I mean, Endymion. But the last time I checked, your were over 800 years of age, so that would you really are old." she said with a grin.

" Any way," he stressed, " why have you called me, is there any thing wrong?"

" Well your, I mean Endymion, it is Serenity."

" What's wrong with her, is she alright?" he asked fearfully. It was only a few years ago that her almost lost Serenity during the Black Moon Attack and the fear of losing her was more than he could stand.

" Oh no, every thing is fine. It's just that..."

" Well?"

" It's just that, she has been rather quite for the last few days."

" what do you mean 'quite'"

" Well... for the lat few days, Serenity has been keeping to her self . Normally, she would try to spend time with her court, but for the last few days she has not done that. She would disappear for a few hours only to reappear at dinner time like nothings happened."

" Have the others noticed this as well?"

" Yes, they have noticed this as well, and when they would ask her where she has been, she would only say that she had been out. But another thing, as she would go missing, a number of strange events would occur."

" Strange events, like what?"

" Well, a few days ago a cake went missing from Makoto's fridge in the palace kitchen, then the next day, 2 boys were found in the lake trying to get a ball and when they were asked why they were there, they confessed that they were responsible for a number of incidents in the park. But when we asked why they just confessed, they would only say that they could not tell us nor why."

" This is very strange indeed, but I doubt that any of these things has any thing to do with Serenity. I will be home in a few hours, but now I think I will rest up before we arrive. Want to be ready for when Serenity tackles me to the ground." he said with a smile. Setsuna could not help but to smile as well, " As you wish, good bye and have a good night." she said before her image was replaced with an image of the symbol for the Royal family.

Endymion could just lean back in his chair and sigh heavily. Although he did not want to admit it, he could not help but to think that his Serenity was behind all those strange events that had taken place. Especially when he heard the part where a cake went missing from Makoto's 'Forbidden Fridge' but he still doubted that his wife would even dare to violate the palace kitchen's most sacred rule, less she wanted to suffer the same fate as Minako. But right now, his only concern was to change and get to bed and get some sleep. For tomorrow, he and Small Lady would be back home and the only thing that he would need to worry about is his beloved wife hurting him when he got back to the palace.

Meanwhile back at said palace, Setsuna just sat in front her vid screen. She had just talked to her king about Serenity's strange behaviour over the last few days, and although she doubted that her Queen would do any thing with the intention of having every one worried about her. She could have pondered this more if she wanted, but right now, she had another engagement to attend to and if she was late , her husband and daughter would make wise cracks about how the Shenshi of time can't be on time for a dinner date. With another sigh, she got up from her chair, straightened up her dinner dress and made her way out the door. But as she did this, she did not noticed the pair of blue eyes that were watching her from the air vents as she left.

" _Ah, the Shenshi of Time has finally left for her family dinner. Now that she is gone, The Red Ninja shall now enter her domain, enter her Forbidden closet and finally be able to solve the mystery of the Shenshi of Time's past."_

_A/N: What does she mean by that? Read the next chapter and find out..._


	7. Chapter 7

12 hours, that's how long she would have to wait until her daughter and her "_Mamo-chan"_ returned home. For days, she waited for her love ones return and in 12 hours, her wait would be over. But then again, it would be 12 agonizing hours until their return and it was driving her crazy! As a matter a fact, she had been like that since they left on their trip almost a week ago. For the past week, she had been trying to keep her self busy and so far she had kept busy. But not in way most people would have thought, for you see, for the last few days she had been 'patrolling' the palace ground as her other alter ego, _The Red Ninja _and she had quite the adventure. She had violated Makoto's _Forbidden Fridge, _she had made 2 trouble makers apologize to a little girl after they had make her cry, but she had also seen 2 of her Shenshi engaged in '_Activities'_ as well as got a mouth full of wax when she tried to ninja her self an apple that was being used as a piece for a picture that was being painted. But all in all, she was having a lot of fun and although she was happy that her family was coming back, she decided that the _Red Ninja_ should under take one last mission before she 'Vanished' just as mysteriously as she appeared , and she knew very well what her last mission should be... She was going to sneak in the most forbidden spot in all the palace, a spot where even the royal family would dare to go. She was going to sneak in to _Sailor Pluto's _private closet.

Even though Serenity had known the Time Guardian for hundreds of years, there were still a lot of things that she did not know about her friend. The only thing that she knew about her, was that she stood guard at the _Door of Time _for thousands of years and because of that, she still looked like a woman of only 20-something of age. She would probably still be at her eternal post, if not for...

She realized that there were people in this world that loved and cared about her very much . And

She also realized that she really liked having friends around, because she did not feel as lonely. Plus... she finally found love with some one.

In the end, she ultimately decided to stay with her new found friends, as well as , start a family with her new found love. But this did not mean that she abandoned her post, she still guarded the the time streams, but now... she had a reason to spend more time on earth. But even though she spent more time on earth and even more time with her friends and family, there were still a lot of things that she did not know about her friend. She could have just sat down with her and ask her about her past, but she did not want to intrude on her private life. But there was one possible way to find out.

Just like the king and queen, Setsuna too had a vault of her own. But instead of it being at the top of the palace, it was located in the private quarters where she and her family lived, but just like Makoto's Forbidden Fridge, no one was allowed to enter it. Not even her family. The last person to break that rule was sent back to, 1941. Luckily for Haruka, Setsuna brought her back just before the _H.M.S. Hood _exploded. With that in mind, Serenity/The Red Ninja would have to be extra careful not to be caught by the Time Guardian, less she wanted to be sent back to the exact moment the _U.S.S. Arizona _sank.

Quietly, she made her way through the maze of air vents that went through the palace. Ever since her first foray into the vents, she had managed to map them out so that she would not only get lost, but also be able to avoid passing by a certain shenshi couple's room. She did NOT want to hear something that she did not want to hear. As she crawled through the vents, she could not help but to wonder what could be in that closet of Setsuna's. The thought had crossed her mind many times in the past, "_ What could be in there that would make Setsuna-san so protective?"_ she thought to her self. As far as she knew, it could be anything from her dairy, to some very 'interesting' baby pictures of Setsuna. Maybe even there could be some clues about her past in there, that she did not want any one to know about. Like a shrine to a certain actor that played a one "_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs"_ from her favorite T.V. Show at the time, _N.C.I.S._ It would not surprise her if she did find such a shrine, back then, Setsuna would watch the show almost religiously, especially when it focused on her ' _Gibbs-chan'_ as she would like to call him. When it was on, it was best not to disturb her, unless you wanted to meet a horrible end anyway.

Finally, after almost an hour of crawling, she finally made it to the vent that over looked Setsuna's family suite. As she looked, she saw that Setsuna was not only still in the living room, but was talking to some one on her vid screen, but she could not tell who it was from her vantage point. Nor could she hear what she was talking about. But after a few minutes, Setsuna left her abode leaving it empty. As small, wicked smile formed o the Red Ninja's face. Without missing a beat, she opened the vent grill and stuck her head out, her long tendrils hanging down and tuching the floor,

" _The Red Ninja has successfully entered the domain of the Shenshi of time,"_ she narrated to herself, "_the Red Ninja, will now be able to solve the mystery of the Forbidden Close as to what Setsuna-san has in there that makes it forbidden."_

Silently, she made her way to said closet. As she made her way, she could not help but to notice some of the pictures that were there, but there were a few that stuck out to her. The first one was of Setsuna and the rest of the Sailor team, when they went trick or treating with Hotaru. Setsuna was dressed as a female Samurai, with Hotaru was dressed as her alter ego 'Saturn' sitting on her lap. The second one was of herself with her husband before they were a serious couple, but the third one was of the entire Sailor team, dressed in their Fuku's, together as a team. She remembered that day very well, for on that day, they celebrated their 5 year together as a team. But she could not dwell on such things now, she had a mission to complete and less she wanted to get caught, she had to work fast. After only a few minutes ( and almost knocking over a few things) she finally came up to her objective.

The closet it self was not that impressive to begin with, it was just a simple door that was located in the abode's hallway, hell, the door itself was on different than the other doors in the in there to begin with. The only difference was that just like Makoto's Forbidden Fridge, there was a signS on it that said, " _OFF LIMITS!_" and _"THIS MEANS YOU, HARUKA!"_ But once again, it was not the person that was being warned that was about to enter, but it was the legendary Red Ninja that was about to do so.

Slowly, she crept up to the closet door, making sure that she did not trip any alarms that would alert any one to her presence. She then took a deep breath and opened the closet door and what she saw, she did not expect. Inside said closet, were shoe boxes that were neatly packed in the corner. There were dresses that lined each side of the closet and were neatly hung up as well and the closet was well lit. In short, it looked like an normal closet. She checked the shoe boxes to see if there were anything interesting in them, but she only found shoes. She moved aside the hung up dresses to see if there were any Secret doors or any thing, but she only found wall. "_Well, this was a bust!" _she pouted. She then proceeded to return every thing to it's place and made sure it looked like no one had been in there. She then exited the closet, closing the door behind her and made her way back to the air vent and vanihsed in to it once again.

About 2 hours later, Setsuna and her family returned to there home. They had just enjoyed a family dinner together and were now looking for a good night's sleep. Well Setsuko, Setsuna's daughter was anyway, Setsuna and her husband on the other hand, were planing to do some serious "_Cuddling_" of there own and if all went well... they would be blessed with that second child they had always been talking about having. As they were getting ready for bed, Setsuna went to her closet to get check on some things. While she was at dinner she had gotten a signal that some one had entered the closet, but she did not want to leave her family at this time. But now, she was back home and she could now investigate just who had been in there. '_I wonder if Haruka is so bold... or stupid enough to try again after what I did last time?'_ she thought. As she looked, she noticed that every thing was in it's place. Nothing had been moved, nor was any thing missing.

Satisfied that nothing had been tampered with, she began to to leave but then, she decided to check on one last thing. She moved to the back of the closet and moved aside some of her clothes and pressed what looked like a light switch. But instead of turning on a light, the switch sent a signal that made a trapped open in front of her to reveal a small compartment in front of her. When she saw it open up, Setsuna allowed herself to smile, for inside said compartment, there were pictures of _Mark Harmon _as well as magazine cut outs of him that lined the sides of the wall and in the center of it all, was a small statue of said actor that was made up to look like a budda. " _Your safe, Gibbs-chan"_ she whispered to it before closing it back. She was about to leave, when she heard her husband say, " Setsuna, are you coming to bed or are planing to spend the night with that shrine of yours?"

Setsuna just smiled and left her Forbidden Closet and made her way back to her bedroom for some "Fun" with her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity awoke bright and early the next day, which was odd for her. Usually, she would still be in bed until around 9 or 10 in the morning, but today was different, for it was the day that her beloved "_Mamo-chan"_ and her daughter would be returning home and she could hardly wait. She got up from her bed ( _reluctantly)_ and made her way to the shower to freshen up. But as she stepped in to the shower, she forgot to set the shower's control panel in her half awake state to her personal settings and as a result... "_AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ she was bathe with ice cold water. Needless to say... that woke her up! After taking the time to reset the controls to her settings( and saying a few things that would make Haruka blush) she finished her shower, changed into her royal garb and made her way to the palace main cafeteria. Another thing that made her so well liked, was the fact that she, along with the rest of her family, would prefer to eat with the other palace staff , rather than in their personal quarters. This not only made them more approachable, but as well as to show that they were not above any one else and that they were human like every one else.

As she made her way to the cafeteria, she was greeted by several of the palace workers, both Japanese and Foreign as well as Tomomi and Solaria. She asked if they would like to join her for breakfast, but Tomomi said that she had already eaten with with her family, while Solaria said that she was going for a run with Haruka and would not be able join her. With a sigh, she thank them for their time and continued on to her destination. When she arrived, she saw that some of the palace staff were already there, as well as some of her friends, who waved her over o sit with them. At the table, were Ami, Michiru and Setsuna, as well as Ami's and Setsuna's husbands. As the sat there, they began to talk about what they had planed for the day, as well as they talked about Endymion's and Chibi-Usa's return later that day. After a while, Ami's and Setsuna's husbands excused themselves to start their work days, which only left the 3 Shenshi and Serenity at the table.

" So Serenity, can't wait until Endymion returns huh?" said Michiru, as she sipped her coffee.

" Oh you have no idea!" Serenity said, then proceeding to stuff a blue berry pancake in her mouth.

" You know, this state visit has been a success," interjected Ami, as she adjusted her glasses, " the new treaties that have been signed, would greatly benefit both of our worlds economies."

" Oh Ami, it's tooooo early to talk about these sort of things!" Serenity pouted.

" Your Majesty, these sort of things are important to know." said Setsuna as she sipped her tea.

" Serenity is right Setsuna," said Michiru, " it is to early for such talk. Plus... it's breakfast time, we should enjoy it while we still can."

" That's right, we should enjoy our selves, we should talk about other things. MMMMMMMM! These are some good muffins!" Serenity declared, as she finished with her pancakes and proceeded to devour the blue berry muffins in front of her. The other women could only watch in silence as she ate. Even if she was Queen, there were still bits and pieces of the old Usagi in her. After a few minutes, Michru finally broke the silence,

" By the way, your majesty. I could not help but notice that for the last few days, you have been rather quite." That statement caught Serenity's attention.

" W... What do you mean ,quite'?"

" Well... for the past few days, I have hardly seen you around the palace at all. Usually, would be spending time with the other shenshi, what have you been doing?" the Shenshi of the Seas asked. " I... uh, I've been busy. Yea, busy." Serenity stuttered out.

" Busy? Busy with what?" Ami asked. " You... you know, Queen stuff." Serenity replied.

" Stuff like what?" the time goddess asked, slightly amused by her queens reaction. Serenity began to sweat a bit, she could not tell them that for the last few days, she had been dressing up as the _Red Ninja_ and been doing all sorts of mischief. How it would look that the regal Neo-Queen Serenity, was playing around as a ninja and what was worse, how would her friends react if they found out! She was trapped, she did not know what to say and it looked like she would have to fess up. But luckily, her salvation came in the form of one of the palace workers,

" Good morning, your majesty." The pretty Japanese woman said with a bow, " Your majesty, Lady Minako wishes to see you in the rec room."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Serenity said, " Uh well, Minako-chan needs to see me! I've got to go, BYE!" and with that, she was off with a speed! The other 3 just sat there and grined evily, " The trap is set."

The rec room itself was no normal rec room. It was in fact, a large holographic room capable of generating any environment the user wanted. Serenity got the idea for such a room, after she had watched an old sci-fi movie and she though it would be a good idea to have such a room for 'training' and what not. But for the last 2 weeks, it had been down for repairs. Apparently, a training simulation went bad and the end result was a 3 foot hole in the wall , as well as one of Rei's daughter being banned from using it for a month. But now, one of the Queens closet friends wanted to see her there. She did not know why, but she did not care, thanks to Minako she was able to get her self out of a sticky situation.

As Serenity entered the room, she saw that the room was not only working again, but a program was up and running. The room made up to look like a bamboo forest some where in feudal Japan and she was now standing in the middle of a dirt path. Not thinking much of this, Serenity began to follow the path, thinking that she would find her friend if she did this. But as she walked, she did not noticed that she was being watched herself. After a few minutes, she came up to a small stream and stopped to take in the atmosphere. Even though she knew that it was only a holographic image she was seeing, she could not help but to marvel at how realistic every thing looked. As she sat there though, a lone shadowy figure began to move closer to her. A wicked grin forming on its face. Then, the figure jumped out of its hiding place and landed in front of a now startled Serenity. The figure itself was obviously female and was dressed in a orange ninja suit and had long blonde hair.

"Minako?" Serenity asked, still stunned by what she was seeing.

" _There is no 'Minako' here, there is only I, The Orange Ninja!" _she said, striking a pose.

"_And she is not the only one,"_ Serenity heard another voice say. When she looked, she saw a tall figure standing on top a tree branch and she too was dressed like a ninja. "_ For I am the Green Ninja, and I shall make you pay for trespassing in mistress Makoto's Forbidden Fridge!"_

"Mako-chan?" Serenity asked, "What are you all doing?"

" _We are all here to see you,the legendary Red Ninja!" _a third voice spoke up. Again, Serenity was met by another ninja, but her color was a light blue. " _We all know what you have been up to for the last few days and we all decided that..."_

"Decided what?" Serenity asked fearfully. Then, the light blue ninja pulled off her mask and revealed herself as Michiru,

" We all decided that you were lonely and bored and you did not want to intrude on our families. But tell us, why did you decide to pose as the red ninja?" Michiru asked.

Serenity was dumbfounded to say the least. Her friend had just told her that not only they known what she had been up to, but also understood why she did it. But they did not know why she chose to become the Red Ninja. She took in a deep breath and said,

" A few days ago, I went up to my vault and I found an old picture of us when we went trick or treating with Hotaru. I remembered how much fun I had as the red ninja and I thought, with every one so busy with their own, no one would miss me for a few hours a day. I did not want to look like I wanted to be the center of attention, soooooo..."

"Serenity, you did not have to do all this." said Minako," were not mad or any thing, well Moko-can maybe a little, we would not of mind if you wanted to spend time with us. Were your friends, and we love having you around... and so do our kids! Their always want to know when their '**Favorite**' aunt is coming to visit, Aunty Usagi." Minako said as she walked up to her.

"But tell me, why did all of you dress up as ninjas just to talk to me?"

" Well..." Makoto began, " We all thought that you would like to go on one more adventure as the red ninja, but this time, have some company to go along with you." Minako and Michru both nodded their heads at the statement. Serenity just looked down at her feet. Then, there was a bright flash and soon, the _Red Ninja_ was back and she had a small smile on her face.

" _Come my fellow ninja, let us continue our mission. To protect the good people of this palace from all that dare to do evil. Are you with me?" _the 3 cheered in response and with each of them striking a pose of their own, they ran out of the Rec Room and into the 'nite'.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

" Really, you did all that while I was gone?" That was the question being asked by King Endymion, as he held his wife in a loving embrace. When he finally returned to the palace, Serenity decided to fill him in on her recent adventures as the Red Ninja, " and Michiru , Minako and Makoto joined you?"

"Yep!" Serenity said cheerfully, as she planted a kiss on her husbands lips. " I was just as surprised as you when they all chose to be ninjas too."

" And all this because you missed me." Endymion said with a smile, " your a really something else, My Red Ninja." he kissed her again.

" I love you so much Mamo-chan" Serenity cooed in his ear. "And I love you too, Usako." he whispered back to her.

" Oh, and Mamo-chan, that picture I saw upstairs was not the only thing I found." she said with a smile. She then walked to their closet and entered it, leaving a very puzzled Endymion behind. A few moments later , she came out wearing the same bunny ears and holding up the pair of hand cuffs she had found earlier in that week. " Remember these?" she said, seductively.

" Oh, I think I do." he said as she came up to him, " and I think were about to make even more memories tonight." Serenity just kissed him passionately and took his hand, as he lead him into the bedroom.

As Serenity laid there next to her husband, she still could not help but to think about how much fun she had over the last few days. She loved being the red ninja and now, her friends loved being ninjas as well. Se knew that she would not always have the time to this sort of thing often, but as long as there were evil forces that threatened the good people of this fine palace and mysteries that needed to be solved...

"_The Red Ninja shall return..."_

" Who are you talking to dear?"

" Ur... Uh, no one love..."

_**THE END...?**_


End file.
